The Way to Love You
by Seishin
Summary: Why would a person treat another the way they did if they loved them? Can they admit their love? Or, for that fact, can they admit when they're wrong? InuYasha/Kagome
1. Ch. 1 Pain

The Way to Love You  
  
Written by: Seishinken  
  
Chapter 1: Pain  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Vocabulary  
  
Youkai=Demon  
  
Shikon=Four Souls  
  
Kitsune=Fox  
  
Onna=Woman  
  
Osuwari=Sit  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was quiet. The beautiful sound of silence hung throughout the house. It was perfect--the only sounds that could be heard were Buyo's soft purring snores and Kagome's relaxed and even breathing as they laid on her bed.  
  
"This is nice", Kagome thought "no mother at home to nag me about my schoolwork. No little brother to pester me about my adventures. No grandpa to embarrass me...and most of all, NO youkai, No shikon shards, and NO rude-flea-bitten-dog-demons!"  
  
Those last few thoughts caused her cheeks to redden and her breathing to quicken. Her smoky gray-blue eyes seemed to darken as her anger increased. Anytime she thought of him her heart quickened its pace and her breathing would become hurried...and at times even her throat would become dry, and she would have a difficult time talking. Buyo lifted his head looking up at his mistress. He could sense she had become uncomfortable and that her body temperature had risen.  
  
"Mrrrrow?", Buyo questioned her.  
  
Kagome blinked a few times, coming out of her trance and looked down at her feline companion.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, Buyo.", she smiled softly scratching the cat behind his multi-colored spotted ears.  
  
A soft contented purr filled the room and Kagome smiled at her companion.  
  
"Oh Buyo, you're so sweet....you're here when I need company, you know when I'm feeling down, yet you can always make me smile..."  
  
Kagome shifted her head to the side and glanced out the window were the old god-tree stood.  
  
"Why can't her be like that, Buyo?"  
  
The cat did not respond but continued to purr as she petted and scratched his head. Kagome continued to stare out the window at the large tree. It was the very same tree that on the other side of the well that he slept in....always seeming not to care as he sat there, his arms crossed over his chest. Yet, at the same time he was always watching over her.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
He growled low in his throat, his chest shaking in anger.  
  
"That bitch!", he snapped, his fangs gleaming against the light of the fire.  
  
"I think you had that 'Sit' coming, InuYasha.", the small kitsune cub nodded his head, as if confirming his statement.  
  
"Shut-up Shippo!", he growled again, pouting.  
  
Shippo sighed and looked around Kaede's hut out of boredom. The only light that was provided was that of the small fire in the middle of the room.  
  
"Ne...InuYasha, are you sure your front's ok?"  
  
"Feh! I'm fine!", his left hand came up and rubbed his chest unconsciously.  
  
He winced slightly his golden eyes burning in pain. Was it actual physical pain or was it the pain in his heart that he had caused her to cry. Even he; the son of Inuyoukai, did not know himself. He sighed softly, his eyes beginning to look distant as he thought of their most recent fight.  
  
*~*~*~*~flashback~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Onna! Get back here!", InuYasha screamed at the girl from the future as he ran and leapt to catch up with her.  
  
On foot she couldn't move that fast, but on that blasted contraption she called a bicycle. . .  
  
"Damnit Onna! Don't ignore me!"  
  
Kagome began to peddle faster and held her head downwind knowing that he was gaining on her.  
  
"Just a little bit further. . .*pant/gasp* not much more!", she thought.  
  
A dark shadow silently and quickly passed over her. She jerked her head up wondering what it was that had passed by. Shrugging her shoulders she continued peddling and looked forward just in time to notice. . . She needed to Stop!  
  
"AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Kagome slammed on the breaks and jerked the front end of her bike to onside. She skidded to a halt -- she and her bike just inches from the hanyou's body. He did not blink, only continue to scowl down at her. The young woman sighed in defeat and dismounted her get-a-way transport. His golden eyes sparkled in victory, knowing he had her.  
  
"Just 'where' do YOU think you're going?"  
  
She was silent, looking down at the ground. The well--her way home was only a yard or two behind him.  
  
"Well?! I asked you a question wench!"  
  
She still did not answer, her jaws clenched tightly shut.  
  
"Oh, I'm going home...", InuYasha stated imitating Kagome, "I don't need to be here, even though I'm the one responsible for breaking the Shikon jewel into a hundred pieces. Why should I take responsibility? You're the one who wants it!"  
  
He continued his mocking, acting as though he was she answering him. Poor Kagome -- words could not describe the way she was feeling. Her eyes were drilling holes into the ground and her fingernails were cutting into the palm of her hands, her fists were so tightly closed. She walked...one heavy foot step at a time toward him...until she stood alongside him.  
  
"You. . . animal. . .", she choked out, tears trailing down her cheeks.  
  
Her voice was barely over a whisper. His white ears pinned back against his head and he growled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Well?! Care to repeat that bitch?"  
  
That did it! Her last nerve had snapped! Kagome glared at him, hate burning in her eyes. She snarled at him, pushing him toward her bike while screaming,  
  
"Osuwari!"  
  
Her actions caught him off guard and he faltered and stumbled for a moment off balance from her shove, but then fell face first toward the ground as the subduing command was yelled. She sprinted forward, never looking back and then vaulted over the well wall and into the well . . . traveling through time and space and toward her home.  
  
The handlebars of her bicycle stabbed sharply into his chest. He had crashed down onto that freaky contraption of her when yelled for him to 'sit'. His breath was taken away from him momentarily and it pained him as he tried to inhale. His arms shook in an unstable manner as he pushed himself off the bike.  
  
"Damn you girl. . .", he gasped as he rolled off of it and flopped down onto his back, starring up at the cloudless sky.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~end flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thus ends chapter 1! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know, especially since this is my first InuYasha ficcy ^.^'  
  
--Seishinken 


	2. Ch.2 Restlessness

The Way to Love You  
  
Written by: Seishinken  
  
Chapter 2: Restlessness  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Vocabulary  
  
Youkai=Demon  
  
Shikon=Four Souls  
  
Kitsune=Fox  
  
Onna=Woman  
  
Osuwari=Sit  
  
Baka=fool, dumbass  
  
Nani=What  
  
Hanyou=Half demon  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Her eyes were red and puffy from the hours of crying and restless sleep. She lifted her head up from the damp pillow and wiped her eyes with her hand. Kagome had started thinking about him once again - - About the way he had treated her before she came home. This had brought about the tears and when she tried to sleep, images of his snarling and mocking face plagued her mind. Why did he have to be so mean to her? As far as she knew she had never done anything to antagonize him . . . in fact she wanted to be his friend, and at times she thought she was. However, when he would go about acting the way he had before - - well, what kind of friend was that?  
  
Kagome cared for him, always worrying about him when they would go into battle, even though he could take care of himself far better than she could herself. Still, that shadow of fear and worry would cling to her mind, even after the defeat of a youkai. But, why should she worry or care about him so much, considering he never cared for her. No. That wasn't entirely true. He did care somewhat. . . he protected her, and if he didn't do that he would never be able to use Tetsaigai properly. But. . . was he protecting Kagome, his friend or was he protecting Kagome, his human shard detector? Thoughts such as that always nagged her in the back of her mind. Kagome sighed heavily before rolling out of bed and then sitting up on the edge of it. She cleaned the corners of her eyes with her fingertips - clearing the gunk from them and perhaps, to stop herself from crying once more.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
He hated the thought of thinking that perhaps he was wrong - - Maybe he really had gone to far that time. Way over the line . . . or as Kagome phrased it once before. . . . .  
  
"This is the normal line",indicating an imaginary line she drew in the air with her finger. "You didn't take a step over the line. . . You jumped over the line, ran as fast of you could for a moment, turned around and smirked and did your little booty dance!"  
  
He didn't quite catch the connotation of what she had said, except it was a way of saying, "You've gone to far!"  
  
InuYasha scoffed, scuffing his foot in the dirt as he walked about outside the village. If he was wrong, did that mean he was going to have to apologize?  
  
"Feh!"  
  
He scowled, sending a death look toward the ground. When had he ever apologized? Never, that he could think of, so why start now? 'Because you hurt her, you're never supposed to hurt the one you love' the small quiet voice sounded in his mind. He tripped over his own two feet when that thought surfaced.  
  
An old farmer looked at the hanyou in confusion. The demon was angry but then looked startled and then seemed to trip up over nothing. The elderly worker shrugged his shoulders and walked on, ignoring the queer demon.  
  
'Nani!? Where in the seven hells did that come from?'  
  
His golden eyes were wide in shock that he would dare think of something such as that.  
  
'You falter yet you know it's true', his inner emotions teased him.  
  
"IT IS NOT!"  
  
He screamed out loud, startling several workers. He blinked several times noticing they were starring at him due to his outburst. He blushed softly in embarrassment. His ears were pinned back and if he had a tail, it would probably have been between his legs as he scurried away from their questioning eyes, back to Kaede's hut.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kaede frowned, noticing that the brooding hanyou was still sulking about in her hut; even after her hours of making her rounds in the village, checking on everyone's health. His eyes were distant as he laid on his side, his head propped up in his hand. The old miko sighed as she placed her supplies back in their proper places.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
She asked, never looking down at him. He snapped out of his trance-like-state and scoffed.  
  
"Don't I usually hang out here?"  
  
She shook her head sadly and then began to slowly settle herself on the ground in front of the small blazing fire.  
  
"That's not what I meant, InuYasha. Why are you here and not in the future apologizing to Kagome?"  
  
InuYasha growled and pushed himself up to sit straight, but facing away from Kaede.  
  
"And why should I be apologizing to her?! She's the one who caused me pain!"  
  
He growled, rubbing his chest absently.  
  
"Do you not think you may have caused her pain as well?"  
  
"Feh, I never laid a claw on that weak onna."  
  
"Pain does not come just from physical levels but emotional as well, and sometimes an emotional strike is more powerful than a slap across the face."  
  
His head lowered and his ears pinned down in shame. He had hurt her. . . he had mocked her, called her names, yelled at her . . . made her cry. His stomach twisted and turned making him feel sick. How could he have done such a thing?! Yet, why was he feeling so bad about it - -Why should he care?  
  
'You love her, baka. You would rather see yourself hurt than her'  
  
"... I know I would . . ." , he mumbled to himself.  
  
Kaede raised an eyebrow wondering what he was muttering about. Slowly he raised to his feet and walked toward the door.  
  
"I'll be gone for a while. Don't let the others worry.", he stated in a calm voice, not turning to face her.  
  
In a flash he was out the door and then running on all fours to the forest . . . to the well.  
  
Kaede smiled knowingly as she poked at the fire.  
  
"He's so in love that he himself is blind to his own emotions."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thus ends chapter 2! Is InuYasha really going to apologize for his actions? Is Kagome even going to let him speak, or is she going to 'SIT' him first? Read the next chapter to find out.  
  
--Seishinken 


	3. Ch.3 Confessions

The Way to Love You  
  
Written by: Seishinken  
  
Chapter 3: Confessions  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Vocabulary  
  
Youkai=Demon  
  
Shikon=Four Souls  
  
Kitsune=Fox  
  
Onna=Woman  
  
Osuwari=Sit  
  
Baka=fool, dumbass  
  
Nani=What  
  
Hanyou=Half demon  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome smiled softly to herself as she swept the outside steps to the shrine. She laughed softly as she watched Buyo chase and pounce of the dried up leaves she was sweeping away. Her back was to the well-shrine, so she did not notice a red and white figure slip out from the small building.  
  
She finished sweeping the steps and then climbed back to the top step and sat down. Laying the bamboo broom down on the ground, she reached up and wiped the sweat from her face. Buyo came running and leaping up the steps, before jumping up in her lap, wanting her undivided attention. She was stoking his fur, petting him gently as a soft cool breeze passed by them. It was nice. . . not to hot. . . not to cold, just nice.  
  
The felines eyes snapped open and his ears flattened back against his skull. Buyo's fur fluffed out and a low warning growl sounded out. Kagome looked down in shock at the furball in her lap.  
  
"Bu...Buyo? What's wrong?"  
  
The cat growled again before taking off. . . jumping off her lap and running away toward the house.  
  
"Buyo? What's gotten into you?"  
  
"He's fine. . . he was just able to seance me."  
  
Kagome's voice caught in her throat, unabeling her to speak. Turning around and looking up from her perch on the top step she saw something she thought she never would.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
He stood before her, still as a stone stature. His white/silver hair cascading down his back. His ears were perked forward in interest and his honey-golden eyes had a gentle feel to them. In his hand; which was held out to her, was a large wild sun-flower. Kagome's brain began to slowly unfreeze, messages being sent and received once again. Tentatively she reached out a hand, taking the flower from him.  
  
"I...In...Inuyasha. . ."  
  
He sighed in relief for three reasons, 1.) She had accepted his gift, 2.) She spoke to him, 3.) The word she spoke was not "Osuwari!" He then knelt down next to her and reached out slowly and traced her cheek with one clawed finger.  
  
"Kagome-chan. . .I . . .I'm sorry. I've never meant to hurt you."  
  
She was about to speak but he did not allow her too. His finger brushed down from her cheek to lay against her soft lips.  
  
"Shhh. . . let me finish."  
  
His voice was soft, yet still had its gruff tone. It was what made him, him.  
  
Kagome slowly nodded her head, keeping silent. Her eyes were wide and questioning, moisture beginning to gather in the corners.  
  
"I know I've hurt you before, but this time I went to far. In fact. . .I should have never hurt you now or any other time. It's just. . . each time you come back your time I'm afraid you won't come back. I'm afraid you'll forget about us . . . forget about me. No! Before you say it or even think it, it's not about the jewel. It's about you! I . . . I just want you near. . . near to me."  
  
Kagome's eyes were wide- - Wide in disbelief, or was it hope. Her body had begun to shake yet he continued, letting all his emotions out.  
  
"I become jealous when I think you may be over here hanging all over some other male, but when you return I don't smell any other scents besides your sweet personal scent . . . and that of your family . . .and that damn cat of yours."  
  
She looked up at his face in suprise. He was breaking down in front of her, his eyes were shut, his face was red and his salty tears trailed down his cheeks.  
  
"Damnit Kagome I love you! I can't stand you not being near. I . . . I swore to myself I would not love again, after losing my mother and then Kikyou. I thought love only meant lost, but it doesn't. Love means to be near to them, to be able to love them, love them the way the are meant to be."  
  
His body was just about doubled over before her.  
  
" I love you, I want you, I want to mate you, I want you to be my mate for life cause I need you in my life. I need you forever!"  
  
She couldn't believe all he had just said, he really loved her. He had swallowed his pride, pushed away his desire for power; AKA the shikon jewel, and admitted he was wrong for her! Kagome now began to understand why she had become so upset with him the other day; because she could not understand why someone she loved would speak to her in such a way. But now. . . now she knew he loved her....HE LOVED HER!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thus ends chapter 3! Wow, pretty emotional stuff huh? Now that Kagome knows...what will she do? Will she admit her feelings as well? If she does how will they act toward each other? Stay tuned for chapter 4!  
  
--Seishinken 


	4. Ch. 4 Tears and Kisses

The Way to Love You  
  
Written by: Seishinken  
  
Chapter 4: Tears and Kisses  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Vocabulary  
  
Youkai=Demon  
  
Shikon=Four Souls  
  
Kitsune=Fox  
  
Onna=Woman  
  
Osuwari=Sit  
  
Baka=fool, dumbass  
  
Nani=What  
  
Hanyou=Half demon  
  
Onegai=Please  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
She sat there on the step, her mouth agape and her eyes wide. Had she heard him right? Was she delusional? Slowly she reached her hand out and laid it tentatively on his shoulder.  
  
"I. . . In. . . Inuyasha. . . . "  
  
He raised his head up slightly, his eyes hidden behind his silver-white bangs. His body was still shaking slightly and his hands were clenched tightly into fists that rested in his lap.  
  
"Inuyasha. . . . onegai . . . .look at me."  
  
Reluctantly he raised his head up more so his eyes were focused on her face. His eyebrows raised in confusion when he saw her face. Her cheeks were red, tears spilled forth from her eyes, and yet she was smiling. He blinked several times making sure he was not imagining seeing her beautiful smile. His mouth opened and closed several times with no sound coming forth, before he finally squeaked out. . .  
  
"Ka. . . . gome . . ."  
  
She laughed softly noticing his nervousness. Before he was so livid and emotional, and now he was quiet and tense. Her small hand that was on his shoulder moved up and cupped his cheek. His eyes glanced toward her hand and then back up to her face. She was still crying yet her smile never broke. His eyebrows furrowed down as he looked at her critically.  
  
"Why are you smiling if you're crying?"  
  
She sniffled a bit before reaching up with her free hand and wiping away the salty drops.  
  
"These are happy tears, Inuyasha."  
  
"Happy tears? You're happy?"  
  
He cocked his head toward her hand and nuzzled it gently. He then looked back up at her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why are you happy?"  
  
Kagome blushed brightly before she leaned up; catching the hanyou offguard, still cupping his cheek she kissed him soundly on the lips. His eyes widened and his body went rigid and he dared not move. Finishing the kiss she leaned back and looked at him in a smug manner. His lips were still pulled tight in shock, yet a faint pink blush began to form across his face.  
  
"I'm happy because you care for me. You dropped your pride and admitted to me you loved me."  
  
He wanted to respond but he couldn't. His body and mind were frozen in place.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome patted his cheek, attempting to wake him from his daze. He stirred slightly blinking his eyes.  
  
". . . . Nani?"  
  
"Are you ok Inuyasha?"  
  
He looked at her blankly for a moment before grinning wolfishly and quickly grasping her in his arms. This time it was her turn to be suprised. Her gray-blue eyes searched his honey-golden eyes and found the pride, the mischief, and the love that made up her beloved hanyou. With her confidence gaining she smiled back up at him, her arms wrapping around his neck. Smiling, he lowered his head, tilting it so their mouths met. And in that instant, both of them shared true loves first kiss.  
  
~el fin~  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ta da! A bit of a short in, but sweet and to the point I think ^.^ I hope you readers liked it! I received a lot of positive feedback from my previous chapters and I loved it! Thanks so much! Now you can respond if you would like to see a sequel to this story. I've been thinking about it, but I want to know what you; the people, want! Let me know!!!!  
  
--Seishinken 


End file.
